Don't tell me that it's over
by sunshineyou
Summary: Die falsche Zeit, der falsche Ort. Und nichts lässt sich rückgängig machen. Aber vielleicht kann dadurch alles noch besser werden als vorher RM One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: **Leider gehört hier nichts außer der Story mir, der Song "Over" gehört Lindsay Lohan**

**Pairing: Ryan/Marissa** ,**ein bisschen Summer/Seth**

**Summary: Die falsche Zeit, der falsche Ort. Und nichts lässt sich rückgängig machen. Aber vielleicht kann dadurch alles noch besser werden als vorher**

**Anmerkung: Also das hier ist nur ein Slash und is etwas kitschig geworden g. Es spielt nach der Sache mit Oliver, als Ryan kurz was mit Theresa am Laufen hat. **

_I watch the walls around me crumble  
but it's not like I wont build them up again  
so here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts cause it will end  
And my tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_Chorus:  
I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreaming about you, honestly  
tell me that it's over  
cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if were not in it together  
tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go  
Don't wanna be the last to know_

_I won't be the one to chase you  
but at the same time your the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
and the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_Chorus_

_  
And I'll be the first to go  
Yeah, I'll be the first to go  
Don't wanna be the last to know_

_Over, Over, Over_

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_Chorus:  
I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreaming about you, honestly  
tell me that it's over  
cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right we're not in it together  
tell me that it's over  
tell me that it's over  
overDon't tell me that it's over  
Don't tell me that it's over_

„Ryan können wir bitte reden?" Marissa Cooper blickte bittend zu dem blonden Jungen, der gerade, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, an der Wand stand. Doch dieser regte sich nicht. Marissa trat näher und streckte gerade ihre Hand nach ihm aus, als sie bemerkte, dass er gar nicht allein war. Dicht bei ihm stand Theresa. Diese hatte besitzergreifend die Arme in seinem Nacken verschränkt und küsste ihn.

„Nein!" Das war alles was Marissa herausbrachte. Sie ging einen Schritt rückwärts, dann noch einen. Summer, die gerade aus dem Laden kam, vor dem Ryan, Theresa und Marissa sich aufhielten, sah sofort was vor sich ging: „Marissa komm wir gehen!"

Marissa war wie in Trance. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen ging sie rückwärts und wiederholte immer wieder „Nein! Nein!", wie in einem monotonen Singsang.

Plötzlich drehte sie sich weg und rannte los. „Marissa bleib stehen! MARISSA!", Summers Rufe verhallten ungehört. Genau in diesem Moment löste sich Ryan von Theresa.

Er sah noch wie Marissa an einer Kreuzung abbog, sah wie Summer zeternd auf ihn zugestürmt kam, sah wie Theresa in sauer anblickte. All das registrierte er in Sekunden, dann löste er sich aus seiner Starre und rannte los, in die Richtung, in die Marissa gelaufen war.

An der Kreuzung bog er ab, lief weiter, immer schneller und schneller, plötzlich tauchte wieder eine Kreuzung auf. „Verdammt!" Ryan wusste nicht wohin er laufen sollte. Instinktiv lief er in Richtung Strand.

Atemlos kam er dort an, sein Blick irrte suchend umher. Nichts! Hatte er sich geirrt? Das konnte nicht sein! Doch was war das?

Eine dünne, blaue Jacke, Marissas Jacke. Aber wo war sie? Plötzlich sah Ryan etwas, das sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Weit draußen im Meer sah er einen blonden Haarschopf. „MARISSA!", sie schien ihn nicht zu hören.

Eilig riss er sich seine Jacke vom Körper, schmiss sie hin und rannte zum Wasser. Ohne große Überlegungen stürzte er sich in die Wellen und schwamm so schnell er konnte zu Marissa. „Marissa!", rief er nochmals. Nichts passierte.

Endlich war Ryan bei ihr angelangt. Doch Marissa bewegte sich nicht. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht weiß, die Lippen blau, das Make-up verschmiert. Ein Gedanke durchfuhr Ryan wie ein Donnerschlag: War sie tot?

Kurzentschlossen nahm er Marissa über die Schulter und machte sich so schnell es ging auf den Weg zurück zum Ufer. Es kam ihm wie Ewigkeiten vor, bis seine Füße endlich den Grund ertasteten. Er hob Marissa hoch und trug sie aus dem Wasser.

Sanft legte er sie in den Sand und bettete ihren Kopf auf ihrer dünnen Jacke. Er fühlte ihren Puls. Da war er. Zwar nur schwach aber sie lebte. Er nahm seine Jacke und deckte sie damit zu.

„Marissa bitte wach auf. Marissa bitte!", eindringlich redete er auf sie ein. Nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie Stunden vorkam, regte Marissa sich leicht. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper und sie hustete schwach. Ryan strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. Mühsam schlug Marissa ihre Augen auf.

„Nein!", kam es leise aus ihrem Mund und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Sag mir, dass es nicht vorbei ist. Es darf nicht vorbei sein.!" „Keine Sorge!", kam es sanft von Ryan zurück. „Hör mir zu Marissa! Ich denke, ich bin dir einige Erklärungen schuldig. Also… als ich Theresa geküsst habe, nein, eher als sie mich geküsst hat, wie du ja unglücklicherweise gesehen hast, ist mir etwas klar geworden. Ich liebe sie nicht. Ich…also nein…du…ach Gott. Das einzige Mädchen, das ich bis jetzt geliebt habe, jetzt liebe und auch immer lieben werde, das bist ganz allein du! Niemand sonst! Ich weiß, es klingt unglaubwürdig, besonders nach dem, was du dir ansehen musstest. Aber…äh... naja du weißt, ich bin kein Mann des Wortes", er schmunzelte und fuhr fort „aber ich wünschte ich könnte mein Verhalten seit der Sache nach Oliver irgendwie wieder gut machen. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen…"

Marissa starrte ihn an. „Wow! Hast du IHR das schon gesagt?" Ryan musterte sie ernst: „Nein, Madame, ich hatte leider noch keine Zeit. Ich war damit beschäftigt, dem tollsten Mädchen der Welt das Leben zu retten!" Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Marissas Lippen und sie näherte sich Ryans Gesicht.

„MARISSA!" „RYAN!" Zwei hysterische Frauenstimmen ließen sie zusammenfahren. Ryan zog Marissa hoch, half ihr, in seine Jacke zu schlüpfen und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Zuerst sah er eine kreischende Summer mit ihren hochhackigen Schuhen durch den Sand stolpern und wäre diese Sache nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich angefangen zu lachen. „Oh mein Gott Ryan, was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Marissa wieso…" „Ryan!" Eine ebenfalls kreischende Theresa folgte: „Ryan was sollte das? Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären…"

„RUHE!", Ryan schaute die beiden wütend an. „Ich denke, hier muss Einiges geklärt werden!" „Allerdings!", kam es gleichzeitig von Summer und Theresa.

„Also, oh Gott wo fang ich am besten an. Also du, Summer, und Marissa, ihr kamt ja aus Mc Grifth und...äh…habt mich mit Theresa gesehen. Und das auch noch in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Position…" Ryan machte eine Pause und Summer schnaubte: „Könnte man so sagen!"

Ryan fuhr fort: „Doch da ist mir eins klar geworden. Theresa, ich liebe dich nicht. Es tut mir leid, dir das so hart ins Gesicht sagen zu müssen aber es ist wie es ist. Ich habe dich ganze Zeit Marissa geliebt! Tut mir echt Leid" Theresa nickte mit einem traurigen Gesicht.

„Marissa ist losgerannt, ich hinterher. Ich habe sie am Strand gesucht aber nicht gefunden, dann sah ich sie plötzlich im Wasser treiben. Ich bin hingeschwommen und habe sie an Land geholt. Ende der Geschichte!"

Summers Blick wurde weich. „Danke Ryan! Marissa mach sowas nie, nie, nie wieder! Hast du gehört? Das kannst du deiner besten Freundin doch nicht antun!" Marissa nickte. Ryan lächelte doch plötzlich merkte er, wie Marissas Beine wegsackten.

Wie aus Reflex hob er sie hoch. „Ab nach Hause Schatz! Summer kannst du schon mal vorgehen?" Summer nickte und lief los. Ryan blickte zu Theresa: „Eh…tut mir echt Leid. Wir sehen uns!" Dann ging er, Marissa immer noch auf dem Arm, zu den Cohens.

Als er dort ankam, hatte Summer das Poolhouse schon hergerichtet. Im Bett türmten sich Wärmflaschen und es duftete nach einem Tee-Rum-Gemisch. Summer lächelte: „Ich lass euch jetzt allein oder brauchst du noch Hilfe? Wenn ja, ich bin bei Cohen…eh…Seth." Ryan nickte lächelnd.

Dann tauschte er Marissas nasse Klamotten schnell gegen ein Sweatshirt und eine Jogginghose von sich selbst. Er legte sie ins Bett und deckte sie sorgfältig zu. Auch er zog sich schnell das nasse Shirt und die Hose aus. Marissa beobachtete ihn lächelnd.

Ertappt drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Alles okay Süße?" „Du siehst gut aus!" Er lachte: „Ob alles okay ist hab ich gefragt!" Sie lachte ebenfalls doch das Lachen verschwand schnell: „Mir…mir ist immer noch kalt!"

Ryan kam zu ihrem Bett und hielt ihr die Tasse Tee, mit einem Schuss Rum, hin: „Hier danach schläfst du bestimmt gut. Und was die Kälte angeht…" Er hob die Decke ein Stück hoch und kroch darunter.

Marissa trank gehorsam einen Schluck ‚Tee'. Angeekelt verzog sie das Gesicht: „Pfui! Das schmeckt ja widerlich. Das einzig Gute ist jetzt wohl, dass du neben mir liegst nicht wahr?" Beide lächelten sich an. Ryan gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase: „Gute Nacht mein Schatz. Schlaf gut!" Marissa nickte und kuschelte sich schläfrig an ihn.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie eingeschlafen. Ryan lag wach neben ihr, strich ihr über die langen, blonden Haare und dachte nach. Da öffnete sich leise knarrend die Tür und Summer trat mit Seth ein.

Summer lächelte: „Süß oder?" Ryan blickte die beiden an, dann sah er an sich herunter. Marissa hatte ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen und lag mit ihm Kopf auf seiner Brust. Er lächelte uns strich eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Seth lächelte ebenfalls: „Na Chino noch wach? Das ist aber nicht gut. Du brauchst deinen Schönheitsschlaf!" Ryan grinste und die beiden verließen das Zimmer. Ryan versuchte sich irgendwie zu bewegen aber Marissa murmelte nur unwillig und schloss ihre Arme noch fester um ihn. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er schließlich ein.

Als Marissa am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, spürte sie einen kühlen Luftzug. Schnell setzte sie sich auf. „Ryan!" Etwas Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit: „Ryan wo bist du!" Da öffnete sich die Tür und Ryan kam mit einem riesigen Tablett rein: „Hey ist ja gut mein Engel. Ich bin doch da!" Erleichtert ließ sich Marissa in die Kissen zurücksinken. Ryan stellte das Tablett vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab.

„Ryan hör auf mich so zu mästen!", beschwerte sich Marissa nach einer Weile lachend. „Gleich platze ich!" Dieser grinste frech: „Ach quatsch!" Die beiden alberten weiter herum bis sich die Tür öffnete und Summer und Seth eintraten. „Guten Morgen allerseits! Wie geht's dir Marissa?" „Sehr gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Ich fühl mich wie neugeboren! Was liegt heute so an?" Summer dachte nach: „Sandy und Kirsten haben mich und Seth gefragt ob wir heute mit ihnen wegfahren!" Hinter Seth' Rücken verdrehte sie die Augen. Marissa kicherte: „Ja macht das ruhig. Was machen wir heut Chino?" „Schwimmen?", schlug er grinsend vor. „Schwein!", lachend schlug Marissa nach ihm.

Einige Stunden später machten sich Ryan und Marissa auf dem Weg zum Auto. Ryan schleppte einen riesigen Picknickkorb, mit dessen Inhalt sie ohne weiteres 2 Wochen hätten auskommen können.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt erreichte Ryan sein Ziel. „Wo sind wir hier?", Marissa war verwirrt. Ryan lächelte und legte einen Arm um sie: „Warte nur ab!" Einträchtig gingen sie nebeneinander her. „Wow!" Marissa starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Landschaft. Nur wenige Meter neben ihnen fielen die Klippen steil ab und man hatte einen wunderschönen Blick auf das Meer und die restliche Umgebung.

Lächelnd breitete Ryan eine Decke auf dem dichten Gras aus: „Tja… ich dachte das wäre sehr passend." „Richtig gedacht!" Marissa trat an den Klippenrand und schaute sich die untergehende Sonne an. „Wunderschön!" sagte sie andächtig. Ryan trat hinter sie und legte seine Arme um sie: „Genau so schön wie du!" Marissa schmiegte sich in seine Arme und beide schworen sich im Stillen, dass so etwas wie in der letzten Zeit nie wieder passieren durfte. Langsam drehte sich Marissa um und blickte Ryan tief in die Augen. Wie in Zeitlupe bewegten sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu und endlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. So scheu, als wäre es ihr erster Kuss. Ryan lächelte sie glücklich an: „Ich liebe dich, meine Prinzessin!" „Ich liebe dich auch, Chino!" Sie grinste. Ein weiterer Kuss folgte und beide wussten, dass dieses Mal nicht so schnell etwas oder jemand zwischen sie treten konnte.

Love is in the air

The end


End file.
